


Another face of George Sand

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: Frédéric Chopin and George Sand [1]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: A little episode where another side of George Sand shows itself to Frédéric Chopin.
Relationships: Frédéric Chopin/George Sand
Series: Frédéric Chopin and George Sand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Another face of George Sand

George Sand.  
Mother of two and all of the children of her imagination. She has a masculine aura around her, even when she is in woman’s costume. Maybe it is her rough hands or her strong jawline, that make her feel more masculine. It feels more right when she is dressed like a man. It doesn’t really feel natural to her in pretty dainty gowns. It feels wrong. It doesn’t feel like George Sand. It feels like someone else, someone who I don’t know. Someone who is the mother of two. George Sand is the novelist, the mother of all of the children of her imagination. The other person is just the mother of two. The other reads books, sits still and modestly with me at the piano like a housewife. George is the creator of books and even though she usually sits calmly with me by the piano, she has her hands around me and is looking concentrated at my hands on the piano keys. How they press and and are still and takes everything slowly. How they don’t rush like Mozart’s, Liszt’s or Mendelssohn’s. When I am done, she sits, thinks and slowly and hesitantly presses her fingers against the key. Then the next note. And the next. Ow-. The wrong one, she draws back. I gently lift her hand and place it down at the keys again, showing her the right one. She smiles at me, a smile, I have never seen before. She tries the next but it’s not the right one again. She doesn’t stop though. She tries another. And another. Another. And finally the right one. And she continues like that for the rest of twinkle twinkle little star. And when she is done, she plays it full length. Sure fingers are not pressing as strongly on some of them, which creates a wonky sound. But nonetheless, I am impressed.  
“You have musical talent, my dear.” I look at her and smile my soft smile. She is clearly embarrassed, and tries to avoid my eyes. This is neither the other woman nor George Sand. She is different, a new person.  
“Don’t avoid me like that.” I say softly and turn her head gently to me with my hand. She refuses and her face scrunches up.  
“No, I don’t want to. I am not talented, Chop. Please don’t. Everyone could have done that. I’m not special like you, you don’t have to say it, just to make me happy. Or just because we’re...” She looks at the floor and at her shoes, hesitantly glancing over at my shoes. I take her hand, that’s resting gently on the chair and bring it to my lips.  
“George, I know you are, I know and you were just like me, when I was a young boy. I can teach you if you want me to. Like my sister and Herr Żywny did to me.”  
I could feel that she tries to resist the offer, but her trials are without success.  
“Alright then, Chop. But not tonight, please. I am tired and you are sick and we need to sleep.” She slowly looks up at me and embrace me again. 

This was the only time, I had experienced this different side of my dear George. Another layer of this complex woman. Or man. Or whoever George Sand is. And it has yet to come out again, and show its soft face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I apologize for any errors! :)


End file.
